<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect Gallagher Scenes by BlackthorneBabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447544">Incorrect Gallagher Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthorneBabe/pseuds/BlackthorneBabe'>BlackthorneBabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthorneBabe/pseuds/BlackthorneBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot (slight) AUs. Inspired by quotes/scenes from other sources, modified for the Gallagher world.<br/>First chapter: Cammie and Zach have an emotional talk a few months after her return in book 5. Cammie has a question and Zach has a confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incorrect Gallagher Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legacies: scenes from 1x08/2x11<br/>“I wrote you letters.”<br/>“What did they say?”<br/>“They were embarrassing.” / “Did you mean it? When you said you didn’t know why I picked you?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cammie had been back for a few months. Things were finally getting back to normal between her and her friends as well as with Zach. The pair often spent a lot of quiet moments together. Cammie’s head on his shoulder, Zach’s hand on hers, never really much talking.

</p><p>But something she had said during her first weeks back had stuck with Zach. It nagged at him in the back of his mind every day. He found himself torn between needing an explanation and knowing he shouldn’t push her. Those first few weeks had been hard for her. And he hadn’t been there to make it easier. She didn’t owe him anything.

</p><p>Still, every time he saw her, he could hear her saying it to him. Her voice had cracked. He’d never forget how she sounded. Just so broken. It hurt him that she’d been hurt like that. He never wanted that for her. And he was certain it was his fault.<br/>
</p><p>One day the two of them were alone in the P&amp;E barn. While most of the student body assumed she wanted privacy after everything that happened Zach knew she was putting in extra hours trying to get her strength back. And then some. The less eyes on her, the less likely anyone would tell her not to push herself or that she could relax. But sometimes you just need to hit something. So Zach kept a close eye on her, he’d have her take a break from time to time. But for the most part he let her do what she felt she needed to do.
</p><p>Tonight she had been landing blow after blow on the punching mitts Zach’s wore for quite some time. They hadn’t spoken except for Zach to occasionally tell her to make an adjustment. Other than that he’d just been watching her. How she moved, how hard she was hitting, and the determined look on her face. The sound of her fists hitting the mitts echoed in the barn.
</p><p>“Did you mean it?”
</p><p>Cammie’s fist stilled, halfway to its target. Her eyes moved from being locked on Zach’s hands up to his eyes. They both looked surprised that Zach had broken the silence between them.
</p><p>Cammie dropped her stance and Zach let his arms fall to his sides. When he didn’t say anything more, Cammie spoke. “Did I mean what?”
</p><p>Zach watched as she took this as an opportunity to take some deep breaths. He hadn’t intended on having that conversation then but there it was. “When you said you didn’t know why I picked you. Did you mean it?” He clarified.
</p><p>Cammie blinked at him, taken aback by the question. She hadn’t known what to expect but that wasn’t it.
</p><p>Zach undid the straps and removed the punching mitts, laying them down. Mostly just so he had an excuse not to look at her. “I’m assuming you meant why I picked you in the romantic sense.” He slowly raised his eyes back up to her. Trying to signal her to say something. Anything.
</p><p>Cammie was looking at him at a loss. “Um, well, yeah. Or, um, platonically.” She shrugged. “You already knew about me as a spy. I guess I just wondered why you’d want to be around Cammie the girl.”
</p><p>“Can I be honest with you, Gallagher Girl?”
</p><p>There was a phrase Cammie never thought she’d hear from him. She let out a sound that was almost a laugh. “I’d really prefer that.”
</p><p>He took a few steps forward, closing most of the space between them. Cammie had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. “It was never platonic,” he admitted. “From the beginning what I felt for you was too strong. I didn’t know what it was and at the time I didn’t know why.”
</p><p>Cammie took in everything he said. Those few sentences running through her mind for what felt like ages but was really less than a minute. “You didn’t know what it was or why at the time?” She repeated.
</p><p>Zach nodded.
</p><p>“But… you do now?” Cammie asked the question slowly. She was apprehensive about how he’d answer. There were so many ways it could go wrong.
</p><p>Zach glanced over to the side of the barn where they’d both thrown their bags. Without a word he walked over to them. Cammie, confuses by his sudden departure, followed a few steps behind. She watched as he opened his and started going through it. “I wrote you letters,” he said, his back to her. “Did I ever tell you that?”
</p><p>“Um, no,” Cammie was confused at what that had to do with their previous conversation. At the same time, something about the idea of Zach writing her letters made her chest tighten. And she couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. She wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for what else he had to say.<br/>
</p><p>“I did. Even before you ran away.” He faced her again, now holding a leather bound journal. “When I didn’t go back to Blackthorne I was constantly moving. I had a lot of long bus rides alone with my thoughts. So…I wrote you letters.”<br/>
</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck in the way guys did when they felt embarrassed. No need for Macey on that one, that was just body language 101. Cammie nodded a little and stepped closer to him. “What did they say?”<br/>
</p><p>Zach looked down at the journal in his hands. “The first few were embarrassing.”<br/>
</p><p>Cammie couldn’t help but smile when Zach cringed at his past self. It was cute, seeing the real him. She stepped even closer. “Try me.”<br/>
</p><p>He looked up, catching the smile on her face. He couldn’t help but return it. “Dear Cammie,” he started, not looking away from her face. “The state of Alabama has like… a million waffle houses and I cannot stop thinking about what it felt like to kiss you.”<br/>
</p><p>His confession surprised her but, as her shock turned to a smile, he guessed it was in a good way. In fact she sounded a little emotional when she replied, “I don’t think that’s embarrassing at all.”<br/>
</p><p>Zach smiled before avoiding her gaze again. He couldn’t see it of course but it caused the smile to slip from her face. She bit her lip, growing anxious again. “Yeah, well, I also wrote to you while you were gone.”<br/>
</p><p>It was Cammie’s turn to look down at the floor. While she didn’t regret her attempt to keep them safe she felt guilty for what she’d put them through. “What were those like?” She asked, staring at her shoes.<br/>
</p><p>Zach turned the book over a few times in his hands, still not opening it. “There were things you missed. So when you got back you could read about them and feel like you didn’t miss them at all. Anything that happened with Joe, Macey catching up in classes, talks between me and your mom." Cammie drew in a sharp breath at that, almost as if he'd struck her. Before she could get lost in those missed moments, he continued. "I wrote down things I wanted to tell you when I saw you again. If you were in my dreams I’d wake up and write down what happened.” He held the journal still and flipped to the page marked with the ribbon bookmark. He took a deep breath, reading whatever was on the page. “And, about a week before you came back to us, I wrote this.”<br/>
</p><p>His eyes met hers as he turned the book over, handing it to her. Cammie took it gently, as if it might disintegrate in her hands. She looked at Zach’s handwriting, that she had only ever seen in short notes, and read it out loud. “She’s so patient,” she paused and looked up at Zach. He nodded, not taking his eyes off her. She continued, “And trusting, and kind.” She smiled at those words but it fell as she read the rest. “And a thousand other things I never was…so if all I have left is the memory of how she loved me…I will survive this.”<br/>
</p><p>Her finger came up to trace the words on the page as if she wanted to make sure they were real. She could feel Zach watching her. Zach. The guy who never gave away too much of what he was feeling. Even to her. Now basically wearing his heart on his sleeve.<br/>
</p><p>Cammie’s next few actions seemed to happen on their own accord. She closed his journal, leaving the bookmark in place, and moved past him, setting it on his bag. When she turned back to face him she stepped right in front of him, placed both her hands on his face, and her lips against his.<br/>
</p><p>Zach accepted her, eagerly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her head. Cammie’s hands moved into his hair and Zach followed suit, removing her ponytail effortlessly. Zach held her tight to him, his arm keeping them locked against one another. His hand left her hair and cupped her face. He tilted her head up a little bit more, taking advantage of the better angle, and kissing her even more urgently if possible.<br/>
</p><p>Cammie couldn't help but lean into him. One of her hands slipped from his hair down to rest on his chest. She took that moment to push away from him, ever so slightly, to catch her breath. With her hand on the back of his neck, however, she kept their foreheads pressed together. Not opening her eyes, she whispered against his lips, “Never let me go.”<br/>
</p><p>They both knew that wasn’t the kind of promise they could make. But they didn’t want to think about that. For once they just wanted to be. And Zach didn’t want to ever let her go. So he nodded, careful not to bump their heads. “Never,” he whispered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept getting ideas for more serious incorrect quotes for this series but since my blog is mostly for comedy and light hearted-ness I never use them. I wrote these mostly for myself just to get the ideas out of my head but in case anyone else enjoys them here they are! Maybe if anyone wants I’ll write some one shots centered around the sillier ones.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>